


Watchdogs: Prelude

by PrettyKittyFics



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyFics/pseuds/PrettyKittyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble depicting the moments before the Watchdogs job from the cop's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchdogs: Prelude

Speeding tires left skid marks on the road as sirens pierced the air and red-blue lights lit up the streets as the truck the fleet of officers were chasing began to make a reckless turn into an industrial park, exactly on queue. If all went right, the truck would stop exactly where Hector said, and they could ambush the ones inside then; leaving the criminals in the vehicle trapped like mice.

 

After a mile long chase, the truck finally pulled over a few yards away from a storage type looking building. Several police cruisers now halted behind it, as blue-clad officers stepped out and approached the large beached vehicle with hesitation in their steps. For just a moment, everything was silent – the truck they had just pulled away from speeding roads now sitting there motionlessly, lifelessly.  Slowly, a handful of cops walked forward towards the large white door at the back, forming a small perimeter. One officer looked to the one next to him.

 

“Are they in there?”

 

“They should be…” There was doubt in the other’s voice, but it wasn’t genuine.  Every cop was fully aware – the ones who’d crippled the police countless times before were directly in front of them, and now, they would take them down. Nothing could go wrong. Not this time.

 

Another short moment of silence before a megaphone wailed out something about transporting narcotics and that the ones inside had to come out with their hands up.

 

The brigade of cops outside the truck readied their weapons at the signal. An order barked through their radio to shoot the truck open.

 

They had to have them this time. They were all quarreled in this tiny truck. There was no way they could get away now. They’d have no choice but to surrender; finally.

 

Pistol shots resounded off the concrete.

 

The briefing echoed through the officer’s mind.

 

The sudden sound of metal hinges breaking cut through the gunshots.

 

_“What’re they gonna do?”_

 With a loud heave, the truck door fell to the ground.

 

_“Try and shoot their way out?”_

The suited silhouettes of four demonic clowns stood in front of them, coke bags littered around their feet. They could only stare and admire for a second, as the masks that showed no mercy opened fire.


End file.
